No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, Tori
by Mindfuck.yd
Summary: "Si no te hubiese gustado verme sufrir no te habrías suicidado para atormentarme siendo un maldito fantasma"-"Tú no entiendes Jade..."-"¿Yo no entiendo que, Vega? Lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- Jade dejó el miedo atrás y comenzó a acercarse a Tori ignorando los escalofríos que su presencia le provocaba.-"Dime Vega ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" One-Shot. Jori.


**Estaba leyendo los reviews de uno de mis fics y entré al perfil de cierto usuario, donde me topé con esto:**

_se imaginarían una historia en un barco con dos chicas mirando las estrellas desde el, una de ellas esta viva & la otra esta muerta?_

**Lo cual me dio una idea, y resultó en este bizarro One-Shot el cual no me pude sacar de la cabeza y me atormenta sin dejarme dormir. Así que si llegas a leer esto Isalyr, espero mi vano esfuerzo te plazca...**

* * *

**No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, Tori.**

**;;**

La profundidad del cielo absorbía su mirada, sus ojos creaban líneas imaginarias de estrella a estrella mientras admiraba el firmamento nocturno. El brillo de las estrellas era reflejado por el mar que la rodeaba, mientras que el bote navegaba sin rumbo fijo en mar abierto desde hace varias horas.

Hace ya varios meses desde que había visto por última vez esos ojos marrones en los que tanto adoraba perderse, tres meses en los que no volvió a escuchar su melodiosa voz, más de noventa días en los que en cada uno de ellos se lamentaba la muerte de la joven. Victoria Vega, una de las jóvenes más alegres de Hollywood Arts, víctima de sus propios demonios, la joven que se había suicidado siendo poseída por sus demonios internos en un la intimidad de su habitación, la joven dueña de su corazón.

Jade todavía podía recordar la cruda escena frente a sus ojos. Tori yacía inmóvil entre sus brazos, su piel fría como la nieve, sus ojos cerrados delicadamente, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que aún eran notorias y su cuerpo bañado en su propia sangre. Ella aún puede recordar sus inútiles intentos de revivirla, sus impacientes gritos que clamaban de regreso la vida de la joven, ese sentimiento amargo al ver a lo que más quería en la vida en ese estado. Muerta, fría, bañada en sangre entre sus brazos.

Para el momento en el que la había encontrado era demasiado tarde, se maldecía en silencio por no haber llegado antes, así ella seguiría viva. Desconociendo las razones por las cuales Tori había decidido terminar con su vida lloró abrazando su cuerpo inmóvil, deseando regresar el tiempo para poder evitar semejante desgracia.

Noche del 16 de Febrero, una bella noche estrellada, en la que Jade se encontraba a la orilla de un pequeño bote, admirando el cielo nocturno, festejando el cumpleaños de su amada. Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de Tori Vega. Tragó pesado mientras buscaba controlar sus sentimientos, haciendo crecer un nudo en su garganta el cual apenas la dejaba respirar.

-"Te extraño tanto, Tori"- admitió con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la nada invadida por un gran sentimiento de impotencia mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre su cabello.

Sintiéndose derrotada se dejó caer de rodillas en la cubierta y comenzó a llorar como cada noche transcurrida en esos tres meses. No había día en el que Jade no se lamentara su muerte, después de todo, amaba a Tori como a nadie.

"_También te extraño, Jade"_ se escuchó casi como un suspiro de Tori detrás de ella, rozando el oído de Jade acompañado de un aire frío, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco hacia adelante mientras volteaba su cuerpo en busca de la fuente del sonido. Pudo sentir en su piel la temperatura bajarse, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, en su rostro el terror se hacía presente mientras admiraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la figura de Tori frente a ella.

La sonrisa cálida de Tori tranquilizó en medida el miedo de Jade, no todos los días la persona que amas aparece frente a ti después de haberse suicidado. Con la valentía que le quedaba Jade se levantó mientras buscaba articular alguna palabra.

"_Lamento haberte espantado"_ volvió a chocar contra la piel de Jade ese aire frío escalofriante el cual complementaba la presencia de Tori frente a ella. Tori se acercó lentamente a la joven quien seguía buscando explicaciones en silencio y palabras con las cuales expresarse, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, estaba consumida por el pánico. Con cada paso que daba Tori, Jade podía sentir el frío en su cuerpo incrementarse, también podía distinguir mejor el rostro de la joven frente a ella.

No había cambiado nada, sus bellas mejillas resaltaban junto con sus ojos, su rostro enmarcado por sus largos cabellos, los cuales caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, vestía el mismo atuendo con el cual Jade la había encontrado sin vida, excepto que todo en color blanco y libre de sangre, una camisa pegada sin tirantes cubierta por una chaqueta de manga larga, unos jeans ajustados y unos tenis. Su piel tenía ese bronceado característico en ella el cual relucía por su vestuario.

-"E-esto no p-puede estar p-pasando"- logró articular Jade mientras analizaba al espectro frente a sus ojos. –"T-tu, tú estás muerta. E-esto no es real"- cerró sus ojos mientras colocaba sus dedos en sus sienes, esperando que todo fuese obra de su mente, buscando una explicación lógica.

"_Cierto, Jade, yo estoy muerta_" aseguró Tori con una sonrisa fingida mientras que Jade podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. _"Pero soy real, y he venido porque no me gusta verte sufrir"._

-"Si no te hubiese gustado verme sufrir no te habrías suicidado para atormentarme siendo un maldito fantasma"-

"_Tú no entiendes Jade..."_

–"¿Yo no entiendo que, Vega? Lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- Jade dejó el miedo atrás y comenzó a acercarse a Tori ignorando los escalofríos que su presencia le provocaba.

–"Dime Vega ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- sus ojos volvían a dejar escapar lágrimas mientras se acercaba a la joven frente a ella.

–"Dime Tori ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?"-

Jade rompió en llanto mientras Tori la miraba derrumbarse ante ella, la joven se agachó y acarició su rostro, buscando desaparecer las lágrimas de sus mejillas, produciendo escalofríos en la piel de la joven.

"_Lo siento tanto" _se disculpó mientras abrazaba a Jade, acariciando su cabello con y envolviéndola entre sus brazos y su compañía.

-"No tanto como yo"- confesó Jade dejándose envolver por la fría y paranormal sensación, apartando el miedo y guardando en su memoria semejante bizarro momento.

**;;**

"_¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre quise decirte…"_

Ambas se encontraban recostadas sobre la cubierta, admirando el cielo nocturno, disfrutando de su compañía después de haber aclarado ciertos puntos. Jade volteó la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a Tori, quien seguía mirando el firmamento atentamente.

"…_pero nunca me atreví, por miedo. Pero ahora que no tengo nada que perder..." _una sonrisa tímida y a la vez triste se formó en los labios de Tori mientras Jade admiraba su perfil.

"…_quiero decirte que, te amo, Jade" _Tori cerró sus ojos mientras que Jade procesaba la declaración en silencio. Después de un momento de silencio entre las dos, Jade tomó la mano de Tori, sintiendo su piel fría pero suave.

-"También te amo, Tori. No tienes idea de cuánto. Yo, cuando tú… te fuiste… "- Tori volteó a ver como Jade luchaba contra los sentimientos mientras hablaba y acarició su rostro, acercándola aún más a ella.

-"…creí que nunca te volvería a ver"- Jade comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y pasaban por la mano de Tori, quien con su pulgar las desaparecía gentilmente.

-"Te extraño, Tori. Te extraño mucho"-

Tori atrajo más el rostro de Jade lentamente, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la suya, sus ojos marrones clavados en los azules de Jade, mientras que sus rostros se acercaban. Sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso, Jade pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que Tori saboreaba el gusto salado de sus labios provocado por las lágrimas, ahora de ambas. Sin separarse Tori las volteó, quedando ella sobre Jade, quien dejó que sus dedos se perdieran entre el suave cabello de Tori mientras que las manos de ella se aferraban a su rostro.

Después de un momento Jade rompió el beso, para admirar una vez más el hermoso rostro de Tori bajo la luna, la manera en que su cabello caía cual cascada formando una cortina alrededor de sus rostros, la forma en que sus pupilas se dilatan y el brillo en su mirada se incrementa.

-"Prométeme que no me volverás a dejar sola, por favor"-

"_Jamás te dejaré sola, Jade"_

Y con una promesa hecha, cerraron el trato con un beso con la luna y las estrellas como testigos de su amor.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, dejen de lado la timidez y un review para que deje de matar a Tori en mis One-Shots ;)**


End file.
